


Are You Happy?

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [11]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leo, is it at all possible to be more vague? Why don’t you ask me the meaning of life or to solve the Pythagorean theorem?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy?

“Can I ask you something?”

“No. Go back to sleep.”

CJ rolled over in Leo’s arms, her back was now to his chest. He slipped his hand down to rest on her abdomen.

“And don’t try anything either. Go back to sleep Leo.”

There was silence in the room for a while, which CJ broke. It was his fault…he woke her in the first place.

“I had a strange dream.” She said.

“Yeah. What was it about?”

“I was married to the Vice-President of the United States and we went to Rome to meet the Pope. But he wouldn’t bless us because all these things came out about premarital sex and the chronology of your divorce, which was not recognized in the eyes of the church.”

“I told you not to eat that ice cream cookie concoction before bedtime.” Leo said. “But you insisted.”

“It was your grand idea to go to DC Coast.” CJ replied. “You wanted to ask me a question.”

“Am I allowed now?”

“Don’t annoy me mister, or the answer will be no.”

Leo smiled against her shoulder and though CJ could not see it, she knew it was there.

“Are you happy CJ?”

“Is that really your question?”

“Yeah.”

“Leo, is at all possible to be a bit more vague? Why don’t you just ask me the meaning of life or to solve the Pythagorean theorem?”

“The Pythagorean theorem has already been solved. It’s a squared plus b squared equals c squared.”

“Shut up you dork.”

“OK. Answer my question.”

“It is four thirty in the morning. What the hell would possess you to think of that now?”

“I didn’t just think of it CJ. It has been on my mind for a while now. If you say no I will understand.”

“No you won't. I am invoking my wifely right not to answer.”

“What? That’s new.”

“Well, get used to it. Maybe we can talk about this again after I get a lot more sleep.”

“Promise?”

Leo snuggled closer, throwing his leg over hers.

“It sounds like it is really important to you.” CJ said.

“It is baby.”

She turned on her back. Taking Leo’s hand, she slipped her fingers between his. She held his hand to her lips and then took a deep breath.

“What’s the matter Leo? Are you not telling me something?”

“No.”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he propped himself up on one elbow.

“I don't believe you.” She said.

“I have never given you any reason not to believe me.”

“The five months you spent concealing symptoms which led to a heart attack and double bypass surgery. Does that sound familiar?”

“I am never going to be able to live that down, am I?” Leo asked.

“You're lucky you lived at all you idiot.”

“Well I did. I will be here another decade or two to drive you insane. Though I think its not as many miles as I initially planned.”

“I'm halfway there Leopold.”

She studied him as Leo ran his finger across her cheek.

“How do you manage to be so damned beautiful this early in the morning?”

She smirked.

“Yeah. I am sure that I look like holy hell. We will continue this conversation after I get more sleep. Get some sleep honey OK?”

He held her tighter in his arms. CJ’s mind flashed to being without him. The weeks he was in the hospital struggling for survival. How she could hardly breathe without his arms around her.

“You just got tense baby.” He said.

“I'm OK. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

He kissed her and held her close. She was not happy, he knew that, and she would never say. She would fake it; sometimes CJ gave Academy Award winning performances. She would be Second Lady and take on all the duties while trying to raise their kids and make his life easier. Would she ever tire of that? Would she ever tire of living for Leo McGarry and want to live for herself again? He thought of these things as the inauguration came closer, as their lives were ready to change again. How much had she given up to realize his dreams, if these were even his dreams at all…Leo was not entirely sure.

“Stop thinking and sleep.” CJ mumbled.

“I hate when you do that. You should not be able to read me that way. Especially in the dark.”

“I read you best in the dark. Am I going to have to distract you from whatever is plaguing you right now just so I can get some rest?”

“If you have a few minutes I would not object to that in the least.”

CJ laughed.

“Name me one time that you ever objected to being distracted by me.” She said.

“Nothing is coming to mind.” He kissed her and CJ looped her arms around his neck.

He pressed his body to hers and lost himself in her adoration. This was what she did; she used her body to calm his mind. She held him when he was upset or exhausted; touched him when he was so filled with the crap of the day that he thought he would explode. Emptied his mind of everything but her and them and fragrances of mingled flesh. He did not know if it was going to work this time…if he had not gone so far that she could not bring him back without answering the question. Because she did it to distract herself too. She did it so that she would not have to open the Pandora’s box of her anger that nearly overflowed with the things he had done to hurt her.

“Oh Claudia Jean.”

Leo rolled over so that he was on top of her and found his mind was nearly empty. It was working, he was only thinking of her and the strangled moans of pleasure she gave when he caressed her skin and kissed her neck. Soon it crept back, beginning slowly in the recesses as he stripped her of what little clothing she wore to bed that night.

“Wait, hold on baby.”

Leo pulled away and CJ looked at him. There was rarely any waiting in this game.

“I don’t…I don’t want to be distracted.” He said.

“What? What is the matter with you? Leo, do not lie to me about some silly question. What is the matter?”

“I don’t know baby; I really don’t know. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“I'm going to run a bath.”

CJ sat up in bed, throwing the comforter off her. She did not bother to put her tee shirt back on as she walked to the bathroom.

“Its early in the morning. You should get some rest.”

“You’ve destroyed that now, thank you. You sleep and I will take a bath. Goodnight.”

“CJ…”

“Goodnight Leo.”

She went into the bathroom and closed the door and he just laid there. Rest was as far away as resolution.

***


End file.
